Chad Dylan Cooper's Number 1 Fan
by princesscolourful
Summary: "It means I have no fans! Which makes an unhappy Chad! And an unhappy Chad causes the show to go wrong! And if the show goes wrong, no-one will watch the show and I'll be…nobody…" Channy! For Becca :D


**Chad Dylan Cooper's Number 1 Fan  
**_**Disclaimer: You know what I have to say…so I'm not saying it.**_

**A/N: I don't know what to say for this…it's been a real bad week, ugh, I can't even tell you why cause it's so long. And my best friend gave me a new nickname: Shawty. Cause apparently I'm short, when so many people are my height. Yeah, he's a retard. I hate him.**

**OK, I am a bit mean to Chad at the end, but that's the whole point. Just don't kill me, please!**

**

* * *

****DEDICATION: **To Becca {_I Know Love Hurts 2010_} She is so amazing. And we are both randomitus victims! There is no _CURE_. XD Haha, I love her cause she's so funny and so so nice XD And she is a faithful reviewer. If you're reading this, Becca, I hope you enjoy it! Our PMs are so random, don't you think? But I wouldn't have it any other way :)

* * *

**CPOV**

I stared at my Chad-mometer in disappointment.

"800,00 fans…" I said to myself, trying to act happy enough.

Then my door opened. I wanted to see who it was, but I was too sad to.

"Chad, Chad," said a voice I would recognize anywhere but I still didn't turn, I was too devastated. "Chad!"

Then I had to turn, I didn't like Sonny mad. It made me sad. "Yes, Sonny?" I breathed.

She had a sad face on her beautiful face. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

I turned back to my Chad-mometer, sad and disappointed. My index finger pointed to the disappointing thing, "This is what's wrong. I have 800,00 fans for almost 2 weeks!"

"What's so bad about that?" She had no clue what I was going through, the pain, the agony.

"It means I have no fans! Which makes an unhappy Chad! And an unhappy Chad causes the show to go wrong! And if the show goes wrong, no-one will watch the show and I'll be…nobody…" I yelled at the useless thing but whispered the last word. OK, I have to admit, I was maybe _over-exaggerating_ a bit, but hey…I am CDC!

As I thought she would, Sonny gave me a hug from behind. She wrapped her hands around my waist and tried to soothe me. It worked. I calmed down a bit and eventually started to enjoy the hug. She was always warm and happy, she could always make me feel better, she was my forever.

Then she kissed my back. "It's OK, Chad, I'll help you get more fans…"

I sighed. This is Hollywood, and it means everything. "No, no, I just over-reacted. I don't need that much fans, when I only care about one fan."

I felt her smile hugely on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile back.

Then we got rudely interrupted by my director, Brian, so we pulled away from our positions, my waist stinging like hell. I really did not want to hear this right now. I wanted to be with Sonny.

"Chad, on set in 10," he reminded me.

"Thanks, Brian."

"See ya, Sonny!"

"Bye!" she replied.

This got me mad, no-one flirts with my Sonshine. She was mine, and only mine. I felt the anger building inside of me, it didn't feel good.

"Chad, come on, let's go to your wardrobe," Sonny said softly.

I took my hand in hers, feeling her warmth once again. It felt nice. It cooled the fire-y feeling inside of me.

She helped me pick out my Mackenzie uniform, she always had good taste.

I didn't want her to leave, but she had to.

"Meet me at the Commissary at lunch, 'K?" she said.

"OK," I slowly said.

Then she gave me a peck on the cheek; started walking out; turned around one more time to wave to me; blew me a kiss, which I happily caught, and walked to stage 3.

The two hours flew by. It was pretty fast, mainly cause I was thinking of Sonny the whole time. I ran-more like raced- to the Commissary and took my seat at an empty table.

I remembered that I didn't check my Chad-mometer for a while- which was a pain- and I saw the number drop. Taking out my phone, logging into my Flitter, I was shocked. It was now just 780,000 It dropped! What did I do to deserve this? What?

Then I saw the number rise up by a few. So now it was just 780,080. Now just about 21920 to go!

Oh, what did I do?

"Hey, Chad, you're here early. What's wrong?" asked a beautiful voice.

"I-my-we-my-you-my Flitter dropped!" I wailed like a baby. I was so embarrassed, everyone was looking.

Sonny took her hand in mine and crouched down next to me. "Shh, it's OK," she cooed, rubbing her hand up and down my arm. Did that feel good. I loved it.

I threw my arms around her and she fell to the floor, me on top of her.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, sitting up while she pushed her body up with her elbows.

"It's OK." She sat up, looking deeply into my eyes. "I don't mind it, it felt nice."

I smiled at her. The same old Sonny that I knew and will always love.

"Want some fro-yo?" I asked, trying to be as nice as I could.

She bit her lip, nodding. I knew she wasn't in the mood because of the way she bit her lip.

"Sonny, you don't have to have one, you know," I assured her.

She did the same thing again it was cute, _Stupid cute_.

I stood up, offering hand to help her up. She happily took it then sat down on the chair. What was up with Sonny?

**:::…:::…::: One week later :::…:::…:::**

My Chad-mometer only moved more than twice a day but less than ten. It felt kind of good, knowing my fans are forever more by my side. But I know one fan who'll always stay by side, no matter what.

"Hey, Sonny," I greeted as she walked past me.

She was looking down at her script, not really taking any notice.

She looked up at me. "Oh, hey, Chad." She then hugged me, lightly. Huh, weird…

"What you got there?" I asked, curiously looking at her script.

"Oh, just a new sketch Nico came up with. I'm just improving it for him, cause he asked me too, so…"

I nodded. Sonny was always nice and kind, that's what made her more cute.

Sonny looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "I am so sorry, Chad, but I'm running late. I'll see you later." Then she went on her tiptoes to kiss me on the cheek.

I kissed her cheek back, gripping her waist lightly. I didn't want her to go. Not now.

Then she turned to leave towards her dressing room.

I stood there for a second, looking at where she left.

Even her back looks beautiful.

**:::…:::…:::Another week later:::…:::…:::**

I checked my Flitter once again. For the past week, the numbers have been dropping. Majorally fast.

This isn't good I can't take it! I need one million fans or I will become a…nobody.

My Chad-o-meter in my dressing room, wasn't lying. I did have that much fans! Why, why, why?

There were only 1000 fans now!

I cried hard. I couldn't help it! The numbers were dropping and I couldn't do anything about it…

"No, no, no!" I screamed as I watched in pain the red thing went down…

"WHY?" I shouted on the top of my lungs, it hurt but it felt good to get it out.

Then my door bust open. I was too busy crying to see who it was. Then I felt warm arms wrap around my back, it felt nice. Which meant it could only be…

"Chad, what's wrong, sweetie?" she soothed. Her voice was all I need now, her words always calmed me.

I cried, trying to explain everything to her. "My- m-m-m-y f-f-f-fans are GONE!" I screamed.

I thought she would roll her eyes at my stupid over-reaction. Instead, she snuggled herself closer to me, keeping me warm. Eventually, I calmed down at her embrace.

"Shh, Chad, it's OK…" she cooed while holding my head and stroking my hair. That felt nice. I smiled a tiny bit.

Then I heard a whimper. I had no choice but to look at her. The look on her face was quite obvious: she was whimpering in sorriness and in…pain. But why would Sonny be in pain? Nothing happened to her… So what's the matter?

"Baby," I whispered, "what's wrong?"

She looked down at me. Her eyes said everything: "I'm sorry."

Then I looked at where she was looking. I howled in sadness, my head in her lap. The Chad-mometer had only 2 fans left.

I cried and cried while she soothed me and tried to make me stop crying.

I mean, I hate to see Sonny cry, but how can I put her through this pain? She shouldn't be worried about me, I was just over-reacting.

"Are you OK now?" Sonny whispered; kissing my forehead.

I nodded and sat up from her arms. "I mean, it's only 2 fans…"

She smiled. What was she smiling for? Then her eyes turned to my Chad-mometer. I couldn't help but look as well.

1 fan.

Who was my 1 fan? And why would they even want to be my fan? Why are people so cruel?

Sonny looked down at me then kissed me with passion.

**:::…:::…:::2 weeks after that week:::…:::…:::**

I still had 1 fan. But I couldn't figure out who.

Two weeks, has gone by. The red thing has gone up and down continuously. Come on, people! Make up your mind! Do you like me or hate me?

I decided to stop checking the useless thing and check the actual Flitter website myself.

After I logged on, it still had 1 fan. I clicked the link to see who my fan was.

I gasped in shock.

She was my 1 fan all along?

_sonnymunroe_

Sonny? Was my only fan?

Something beeped. I looked everywhere and realized it was my phone. Stupid, right?

_Hey Loganberry :D Find out who your 1 fan is yet? Sonny xx_

**I LOVE YOU, Short Stack. I love you truly. Thanks for being my 1 fan. xxxx**

_I'll always be Chad Dylan Cooper's number 1 fan. xxxx_I_ smiled happily, Sonny was the only one I would love. That was scientifically and spiritually proven. _


End file.
